Witch Hood
by xXxBubbleHubxXx
Summary: Dark shadows, and Creatures prowl the nights in Sherwood forest, one of them including a recent edition to the outlaw camp. Will his dark heart cause trouble for Robin and his gang? Or are there darker forces at play? Head on in to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Well first I would like to say welcome to my Halloween Special, I know there hasn't been a lot of activity from me over the months, but this idea came to me by a reviewer, who's idea I loved, but altered, so enjoy! And Happy Halloween!**

Witch Hood

Chapter 1

One Dark Night

Twas a dark and cold night in Sherwood Forest, and the inhabitants of the outlaw camp were rugged up in furs from chin, to boot, even the dark figure that slept on the leaf covered earth, as a bed had not been arranged so that he could sleep off the unusually cold ground. It was then that he opened his eyes, and rose into a sitting position pulling his furs up with him; he looked over the camp observing what he could in the available moonlight.

He saw how peacefully they slept, he wished that he had their kind of slumber, but instead he was plagued by haunting visions of Marian, he still couldn't let her go, and questioned how his new friend, could cast her aside and go for the blonde wench, sister to the man he had killed in the courtyard. He knew she would never trust him let alone accept him, there was nothing he could say that would appease her, even Robin had gotten over the death of the woman he was supposed to have loved, but not her.

So he had killed for the sheriff for years, at least he had principle's, if there was one thing he hated, it was the slaughter of innocent children, even if they had seen something that they shouldn't have. There was no excuse for it, the sheriff had basically told the boys in the barn that they were going to die, but as soon as he turned his back, Guy had leaned in and told them that they weren't going to die, and that he would see to it.

They were scared and probably didn't believe him at all, or maybe they hoped that he was telling the truth, either way Guy had no way of knowing, which is why he revelled in the decision he had made afterwards. It was his Manor after all, and what he did in it was his own business, even if he had freed the children causing the sheriff's plan to be foiled, in a way he enjoyed that to, for he had not a drop of love for the man.

But the looks on the children's faces, the fear he saw in them saddened him, as he watched them scamper off into the night.

In the end he had accepted the fact that Kate hated him, and after it all he just didn't care anymore, his role hadn't changed much since he had joined the outlaws because every time he walked into a town the villagers still fled, they still hated him too. However there was one girl that he had noticed, her piercing green eyes, and golden-honey hair, he often saw her following him around, and in a way he cherished the moments when he would pretend to not notice her as she followed him in the tall grasses.

She wasn't as young as he had first pictured, in fact she looked to be in her early 20's, bold to be sure, following a known murderer, but that didn't seem to bother her, and on one occasion he had even practiced his sword play, slashing a tree with his blade, as he turned, ducked and dodged, from an enemy that couldn't fight back. It was then that he caught himself smiling, in his usual half cocked manner, as he pondered over the more redeeming features of his new job.

He felt the breeze cut through the door of the camp, and as it whipped around his face and danced in his hair, he saw the appeal of the night, and decided to take a walk, so raising silently he soon left the camp, walking to nowhere specific. As he walked, half asleep, he questioned if anyone would notice he was gone, and then he realized if there was going to be someone who noticed he was gone it was going to be Kate.

Sometimes he wished he had killed her instead of her brother, if he had killed her instead, at least he and Robin would have a rivalry for Marian, it was as if he missed it, but then he realized if she was dead, the squirrel would just start chasing after Isabella. The thought of his enemy with his sister was disturbing, it was bad enough he hated his sister, but the thought of that man with her, was even worse.

Pushing those thoughts aside, he continued walking, until the moonlight struck a figure lying in the leaves, he instinctively reached for his sword, only to find that he had left it in the camp, but to find someone this close to the camp was concerning. He realized it could be a downed animal, but his curiosity had been peaked and now he was going to investigate the mysterious figure.

Walking slowly with one foot after the other, he made his way cautiously, that was until he saw that the figure was indeed human, a woman even, so he then rushed to her side and turned her over. He couldn't see any wounds on her and so he scooped her onto his lap and leant against a tree.

"Madam, Madam are you alright?" He asked, as he cradled her head gently in his hand,

She opened her mouth to speak but he heard no words, he wanted to leave to get some water but he didn't want to forget where she was, and he didn't want her to crawl away, so he remained by her side. It was then that she opened her eyes, and he was startled for but a moment.

"Gisborne." She whispered,

Guy smiled when he heard the woman say his name, it was the first time someone wasn't afraid of what he might do to them, maybe his life was taking a turn for the better. After a while he could feel himself growing weary and tired, he tried to keep his eyes open, but they slowly closed, and he soon drifted off into what seemed to be a peaceful sleep, the woman then rose and as if she was the forest itself. She was gone.

**I know this has been a very short chapter but I wanted to get you interested, and I hope the mysterious woman has done that, Reviews will help me get the next chapter up on Monday. So Review!**


	2. Liar Liar

**Hi Guys, to start with, I know I'm late I missed my upload date, but been busy with family issues, having said that. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2,

Liar Liar,

The following morning found the camp beginning to stir, Robin was the first to wake, and as if out of either suspicion or concern he glanced over to where Guy should have been, but he found only his furs. He was surprised that he didn't find Guy there, but he figured that he had gone out for a walk, so he hopped from his bunk and went about morning business, as the rest of the camp began to rise.

He looked out into the forest that had been his home now for years and with those years came the knowledge of the weather cycle it was almost winter, so their camp was going to need more protection added to it, if they were to stay warm at night. Tuck descended from his bunk and joined Robin as he rubbed his hands together to warm them.

"The air is getting crisp." He remarked,

"Yes we will have to make modifications to the camp for the cold nights." Robin continued,

"Where's Gisborne?" The friar asked, as he noticed Guy's bed was empty,

"Walking no doubt." Robin said,

"Without his weapon?" Tuck questioned, as he picked it up and showed it to Robin,

"Gisborne isn't the type to go anywhere without his weapon, he knows nobody trusts him, from camp or the villages." Robin stated,

"Could it be he has lowered his guard?" Tuck asked,

Robin thought about it and bit on his lip, "Not likely, Guy isn't the trusting sort; I need to go look for him." He said, with a somewhat concerned voice,

"What's up?" Allan asked, having heard parts of the conversation that involved Guy,

"Gisborne's gone and I'm going to look for him." Robin answered,

"Right then let's go." Allan said, as he buckled up his tunic,

"Well who said you were going?" Robin asked,

"I did, so shall we go before he catches his death of cold?" Allen continued,

"I'll come to Robin, the others can have breakfast ready by the time we get back, and Gisborne might appreciate something warm." Tuck said, joining in,

"Right then I'll have a soup ready by the time you guys get back." Much said, as he slipped off his bunk,

So as he set about fixing breakfast the trio departed into the forest.

Robin had no idea where Gisborne would go, on a walk, but he knew he would never go to town because Guy had told him he didn't feel safe there, but Robin had assured him that they would come to respect him in time. As they walked, the cold air whipped at their exposed flesh, and Robin wandered if Guy was feeling it, he actually surprised himself with how much concern he had for previous enemy.

"I'm not being funny, but Guy has got to be off his tree to be out in this weather." Allan said, as he breathed on his hands to warm them,

"Allan is right; Gisborne should not have wandered off with so limited protection." Tuck agreed, although he wasn't feeling the cold as much as everyone else, since he wore a large cloak.

As Robin and Tuck continued to talk Allan trained his eyes on a dark figure not to far away, it wasn't moving, and it wasn't until they got a little closer did Allan see that it was Gisborne.

"It's him, over there." He called out, as he bounded off in his former masters direction,

When they reached him, they saw that his face was somewhat pale and his skin was cold to touch, Robin knelt beside him.

"Gisborne." Robin slapped him a few times to see if you could rouse him, but it only caused him to mumble and briefly open his eyes,

"We have to get him back to camp now, before he gets any colder." Robin continued, so Tuck then scooped him up and they made for a swift return to the camp,

When they made it back to camp, much found himself rather concerned when he saw the Friar carrying Gisborne in his arms, even more so when he saw the color of his skin.

"That is not normal…is he dead?" Much asked, as he pointed at Gisborne with a wooden spoon,

"No, his alive and freezing he cannot sleep this off on the ground." Tuck said, his arms growing tired of carrying such weight,

Everyone seemed to guard their beds beside Allan and Much, Kate even more so as she was sitting on hers.

"He can have my bed." Robin said, as Tuck then promptly lay him down, and covered him with the furs,

"Much how far away is that soup?" The Friar asked,

"Ugh, not long, but do you think he's in the condition to be eating anything?" Much asked, still waving his spoon around,

"He will be soon, the rest of you go to Clun we have visits to make there, I'll stay here and look after Gisborne." Robin ordered,

"Are you sure Robin?" Tuck asked,

"Yes." Robin answered, the serious face that was seldom seen displayed on his features,

"Give him a rub down, it should warm him up, and the smell of Much' soup will bring him round." Tuck said, as he then waited for the others to grab there things and then exit the camp,

It was about an hour later that Gisborne began to stir, his skin had returned to it's natural pigment, and he began to open his eyes. Guy noticed that he was in camp, and soon turned his head to see Robin sitting there watching him.

"What happened?" Guy asked, lifting a hand to his head,

"Well I was hoping you would tell me, we found you in the forest." Robin answered,

"The forest…the girl where is she?" Guy asked, suddenly remembering what he was doing last night,

"What girl?" Robin asked,

"I stayed with her last night, that's why I was in the forest; she was lying there, when I found her." Guy explained,

"What did she look like?" Robin questioned,

"I…I don't know." Guy replied,

"Well surely you must remember something." Robin pried,

"I don't I'm sorry." Guy replied disappointedly,

"Don't be…why did you leave the camp in the first place?" Robin continued,

"The past was keeping me awake." Guy answered,

"Marian?" He asked,

"You know she was my wife."

"What!?"

"Much hadn't interrupted the ceremony until the priest said the final words, and once I placed the ring on her finger in the eyes of God she was my wife, I should have made her live with me, but I was furious she embarrassed me at the wedding. Perhaps I had the hope that she would realize it herself, she was mine, and yet she would always be yours." Guy explained,

Robin mulled it over for a while before he spoke, "And yet you killed her?" He stated,

"As I said, I can't even forgive myself, she was the only woman who tried to change the darkest side of me, I should have killed the sheriff like she asked." Guy said regretfully, as a tear glistened in his eye, before it slid down his cheek,

"Get some rest my friend." Robin said, as he placed a hand on Guy's shoulder before he rose and left the camp,

Gisborne didn't know how the information he had just given Robin would affect him, Marian was long gone, so he assumed it no longer mattered now that he had Kate. His thoughts were clouded and he would rather not think more on them, for his head hurt, and to him, it was far to early in the morning to be considering this like this, so he willingly slipped into a slumber.

Later that day he was woken by the returning members of Robins gang, he was strangely happy to see them all even if they hated him, Allan noticed he was awake when he rose into a sitting position.

"Well it's nice to see you out of the woods, so to speak." He said with a smile caressing his lips, Guy simply looked at him and then returned his gaze to the ground,

"Well the stew is still warm who wants a bowl?" Much asked as he took his place by the pot that sat simmering over the fire,

"It hasn't got squirrel in it, does it?" Guy asked, with a mischievous look,

"For the last time I do not cook squirrel." Much said, irritated that whenever he cooked a meat it was accused of being a poor furry creature,

"You sure?" Allan asked, as he was handed a bowl,

"Much you didn't?" Kate asked, joining in on the fun,

"I didn't." He defended,

"Sure you didn't." Guy said, as he patted Much on the back, while taking the bowl of stew that he held,

"One day I will cook squirrel and then you'll all be sorry." Much threatened, as he dropped the wooden spoon into the pot in defeat,

And just like that the mood had been lifted, however Robin was still in a mood of sorts as he still contemplated the information that he had been given a few hours earlier. Why hadn't Marian told him that she was married to Guy, if she had he would have understood Guy's need to possess her, because rightfully she was his.

He could beat himself up over this, but he knew he had to let it go, his relationship with Kate was only fresh, and he didn't need an incident like this to drag him back into the rut that he had only just crawled out of. The same one that Guy was still buried in.

A few days had passed and still Guy couldn't remember who he was with that night, he also noticed that as the days went by he barely remembered anything of that night. He was shocked however when at one time Robin asked him to accompany him on a walk into the forest, he was even more surprised when Robin asked him if there was anything troubling him.

Guy knew that Robin understood the guilt that he had for what he did to Marian, and he also knew that there were concerns about the King returning to England. Because at one time Guy had taken the time to ask Robin what would happen to him when Richard did return, because there was still the matter of his attempted assassination.

Robin had told him that he would no doubt be tried as being a traitor; Guy expressed his concern about death, because he finally had something that was worth fighting for. So robin agreed that his past actions were redeemed by his contribution to fighting against Prince John, and that he would speak to the King about pardoning him, if Guy explained how sorry he was for what he had done.

But still that was not really on his mind anymore, so he had no idea what to tell Robin when he asked, he wasn't even sure why Robin was asking. So when Guy had asked why he was so concerned, Robin had told him about his restlessness at night, apparently he was making such a ruckus that it woke the whole camp every time.

But after they talked for a while they agreed that it was because Guy had so many things to worry about, and that he was still chasing down the demons from his past. But when they received word of a gold shipment that Isabella was sending to Prince John, everything changed, and not for the better.

Robin and his gang hid in the forest waiting for the envoy to come into view, and from what they heard there was a lot of gold in the strongbox, which made it a worthy target to feed a lot of hungry mouths. Finally the guards and cart had come into sight, and that's when they struck, they jumped from their hiding places beside the road, and pounced on the unsuspecting guards.

"It's Hood!" One of the guards hollered, as he drew his sword ready to fend off the outlaws,

Soon the forest had turned into a battlefield, as Robin used his sword to swing his opponent' out of the way before delivering a swift blow to the face, rendering the guard unconscious. Kate was safely blocking and striking when she saw an opening, and Tuck true to his vows wasn't spilling blood, and was instead using his cudgel to knock the guards to the ground.

Allan was using a combination of kicks and lunges to take down his foes, while Little John was capable of taking down several at a time with his staff, and Much was using both hands for powerful attacks. Gisborne on the other hand danced about the battlefield, showing no mercy as he used his broad sword to rip through his attackers.

He was ruthless, as he deliberately switched positions to carve his way through Isabella's guards, after he watched a guard drop lifelessly to the ground he stood before his body breathing heavily, his eyes flashed yellow, his hair standing unnaturally upward. And as he stood there he honed his ears in an animal-like manner, he could hear a rapid heart beat closer than the rest that Robin's gang were battling.

No this was a lot closer, he could then hear the heavy breathing of someone behind him, and in an instant he turned, kneeing the man in stomach causing him to drop to the ground. He dropped to his hands and knees almost like a predator, pausing for but a moment before he snapped the man's neck.

Guy's head flicked up and he saw Robin fighting close by, he rose to his feet and walked over and grabbed the man's head flicking it to the side, the guard then dropped lifelessly to the forest floor. Robin looked up from the guard to Guy in horror, there was no emotion in his eyes at all.

"Gisborne." He managed,

"You killed him, you know the rules, you never kill unless there is no other way!" Robin nearly shouted,

"There was no other way." Guy said flatly, before he walked past Robin catching his shoulder in the motion,

Robin moved to catch Guy's arm, but when he did, Guy swung his sword defensively and cut Robin on the arm just above his bracers, Robin instinctively moved a hand towards the cut before looking Gisborne in the eyes. All he could see was hate and anger.

"Robin!" Kate interrupted, her voice cheery but raspy from the battle,

"Little John broke open the chest, it's loaded with gold coins, there's enough there to feed the villagers for months." She continued, just as happy,

"You're wounded." Guy said, noticing the cut on Robin's arm as if he had never seen it before,

"You did this." Robin blurted out,

Guy gave a surprised look, "Pardon?"

"You killed that guard broke his neck." Robin continued, as he pointed to the body,

"No, I don't kill anymore, you know that." Guy said in a slow and gentle voice,

"You would lie to my face Gisborne!?"

"I did not kill that guard, there's been enough death in my life." Guy shouted,

"What's all this then?" Allan asked, as he joined in on the conversation,

"Gisborne killed that man, and now he wants to lie about it." Robin answered,

"Robin…I would not jeopardize our new found relationship by doing something like this, do you truly believe that I would?" Guy asked, his voice low and gentle once more, "Perhaps when I knocked him down he fell wrong."

Robin starred long and hard at Guy, trying to find out why he would lie about this after he just watched the brutality of his actions, even the cut on his arm was undeniable and even now Guy acted as if he had done nothing.

"Oi, what's this all about?" Allan asked, now concerned by the conversation,

"Nothing, let's get back to camp…and as soon as we do Guy, I want a word with you." Robin said, as he gave Gisborne a sideways glare,

"Robin."

"Not another word Gisborne, now move." Robin ordered,

**Right, I know contrary to some people's belief, I did some research, turns out that Guy was actually legally married to Marian, after the ring was placed on her finger she was his wife, and the priest had only the final prayer left. So in reality Guy didn't kill Robin's wife, he killed his own. **

**But having said that, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, this was a result of too much (Beauty and the Beast-the series) inspiration for the eyes came from Vincent Keller, who is a beast. Review me please! You may even tell me if my marriage theory is wrong :)**


	3. Close To Me

**Hi guys, I know I'm a bad uploader, but here it is, and I hope you can forgive me by enjoying this chapter.**

Chapter 3,

Close To Me,

On the walk back Robin was staring at him the entire time, he could see Guy's face was filled with confusion and sadness; this was something he could not understand, but definitely wanted to. And as arranged when they got back Robin and Guy made their way into the forest alone, and when they were a safe distance away Guy spoke first.

"Why did you say I killed the guard, have I not proven my loyalty to you?"

"Do you really believe you didn't kill him?" Robin asked,

"Yes." Guy answered,

"What do you remember about the fight?" Robin asked, finding this all very suspicious,

"We were hiding beside the road, and the envoy was coming into view, but I got light headed and it's all sketchy from there on in." Guy explained,

"Not even this?" Robin continued, as he showed his wound to Guy,

"No, I would never."

"Take out your sword." Robin said,

"Why?"

"Just do it."

So Guy then reached for his sword pulling it out of it's sheath, he then examined it, and upon seeing the blood on it, he dropped it in an instant.

"No." He breathed "I didn't kill anyone…did I?"

"You did." Robin answered,

"But I don't remember doing it." Guy defended,

"Are you sure your okay Gisborne?"

"I'm not sure, I'm sorry for everything, but please give me a second chance, this will not happen again." Guy pleaded,

"Alright, but this must never happen again." Robin agreed, his voice controlled and firm,

"You have my word." Guy assured, as he picked up his sword and returned it to his sheath,

What had he done? Why couldn't he remember? Something like this had never happened to him before, whatever was going on with him was serious and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He was starting to question how much he could trust himself, was he losing his mind? First it was a woman that didn't even exist and now it was a battle that he didn't remember.

When he had joined Hoods gang, he had made sure he followed the rules as best he could, even if Kate was always at his throat and he fought back the majority of the time if Robin didn't step in. It was then that he realized he should have asked Robin not to speak of this anymore, the last thing he needed was that blonde witch hounding him about this too.

His life was taking a downhill spiral, was insanity the price he was to pay for all his pasts deeds? He had always assumed death would claim his life before he lost it to himself. He had always been a religious sort, more now than he had been when he was working for the sheriff, as that man had stripped him of everything that was good and holy.

Perhaps it was time to have a private moment with the camps Friar, and get some of the sins from his past off his chest, they often spoke privately, although he had never divulged anything too private. Because even though they were on the same side Guy was slow to offer his trust to a man that had betrayed him before, after he took him into his confidence.

The day slipped into noontime as the time was spent counting the money they had just liberated from Isabella, while Guy spent his time creating a new bunk to sleep on with some of Allan's help. Robin had told him that now that the night's were getting colder he needed a decent place to sleep, what he didn't mention was that he had to build his bedding himself, he could at least smirk at that.

When he was finally finished, he hopped onto it bouncing on it slightly to see if it would support his midnight tossing, and to his delight it would, and since the camp was going to be having the day off from robbing, he decided to go practice his sword play. So strapping on his sword belt he wandered off towards Loxley which was where he always practiced, it was his hope that having a moment alone would jog some memories.

He found a suitable tree and then took out his sword, and lining up his shot he swung a powerful attack, the sword was buried deep in the trees woody flesh, but he pulled it out with surprising ease. He then threw another attack, and then another, and as if flying into a blind rage he swung fast a hard woodchips flying off in every direction.

And it wasn't long until the red-headed woman heard the noise that he was making, and decided to go watch for herself, so she stopped gathering vegetables from her garden and set her basket down. Picking up the skirt of her dress she wandered up the hill behind Loxley village towards the dark figure who hacked away at the tree trunk mercilessly.

She soon made it to where he was and sat down in the tall brown grass watching as the dark knight swung this way and that, parrying and lunging, she found the spectacle quite fascinating, as if this man never seemed to tire. Guy made one wrong swing however and before he could correct it his attack landed and sent a chip flying straight at his face.

It struck painfully and Guy grew so aggressive that he swung hard enough to lodge his sword in the tree, as he then slashed at the tree with his hand leaving an unnoticeable scratch mark on the tree. The woman then gasped in shock, and Guy's ears picked it up, his eyes flashing yellow as he then dislodged his sword and lunged at the woman, leaning over her like a predator his sword pressed against her throat.

Through his rage he saw her fear and he began to come around, he placed a hand to his now swimming head and moved off of her, landing in a sitting position his sword falling by his side. Once his head had cleared he looked up to see a woman sitting with her knees pulled against her chest in fear, he was just as surprised and used his feet to push himself away form her.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Guy asked, still in shock but after a few seconds he saw that it was his little spectator from days before,

She didn't move and so Guy rose to his feet putting his sword in it's sheath, "It's alright I'm not…"

He paused when he noticed something on his cheek, so he raised a hand to his face to see what it was, it was then that he saw his fingers were coated in blood; he then put on a horrified face.

"No…What have I done…have I hurt you?" He asked, as he starred at the woman with genuine concern, this made her open up,

"No you didn't hurt me you just surprised me, Sir Guy." She answered, now worried about him,

"I blacked out, what was I doing, how did this happen?" He asked, as he showed her the blood on his fingers,

"You don't remember attacking that tree? You were practicing your sword play." She said,

"I remember that was my intention but…I'm sorry my past has finally caught up with me." Guy explained,

"What do you mean?" She asked,

"It's a long story." Guy answered,

"Then you can tell me while I tend to your wound." She said, mater of factly,

"It's nothing." Guy dismissed,

"Comeon my house isn't far." She insisted, he gave a half-hearted smirk before e followed her down the hill,

"You know my name have I hurt you before?" Guy asked, as the reason people knew his name was because he hurt then,

"No, I've been watching you practice your sword skills for a while now, you're quite the fighter." She answered,

"You are the first person in a long time that hasn't run at the sight of me; you must be a brave woman." Guy said,

"You won't hurt me, or anyone else you are a kind man." She stated,

"You're wrong." He breathed,

She could hear the sadness in his voice and felt sorry for him, whatever he meant by his past, was obviously not a happy one, she soon opened the door for him to enter her house. It wasn't big, but it was big enough for all the essentials, she soon directed him to her bed, and motioned for him to sit down while she then walked off into another room, returning with a cloth and a small box.

She sat beside Guy and set the box down beside her, opening the lid she lifted a small bottle out and poured some of it's contents onto the cloth, she then moved to pressed it against Guy's wound.

"This might hurt a bit I'm sorry." She apologized,

"It's fine." Guy assured, as he smiled kindly at her, such kindness was almost a stranger to him,

She slowly dabbed at his cut whipping the blood away and cleaning it, "You know my name but I don't know yours, it's feels impolite." He said,

"It's Mafayu Alain, but please call me Mafayu." She introduced,

"That's a nice name." Guy commented,

"So what happened in your past that you should suffer now?" She asked, still curious about what he had mentioned earlier,

"I worked for the devil, and killed so many people, including the only thing that kept me human." He said, lowering his voice at the end of the sentence,

"What was she like?" Mafayu asked,

"She always brought out the best side to me, and I turned on her for power and title." Guy answered,

"Why?"

"I was a fool, and the last woman to get this close to me was killed trying to protect me…I should go." He said,

"You don't have to." Mafayu said,

"I'll only hurt you." Guy continued, as he strode to the door ready to leave,

Mafayu rose from her bed and stood defiantly, "I know who you are Guy of Gisborne, I know what you've done, to the villagers, to the former sheriff, and I know about Marian, I even know about Meg. You can't hide forever you will die alone if you continue to refuse to allow anyone to get close, you need to let someone in.

I know who you are what you've done, and I'm not running the only one running is you; I can accept you for who you are, why can't you?" Mafayu asked, softening her voice for the last part, as she stared at the man's back, waiting for a response but none came,

Guy shot her a quick look, his face void of emotion and empty, he then swiftly left her house and returned to the forest,

She was kind, too kind; he was doing her a kindness in return by leaving when he did the last thing she needed was to be hated by the town because she was associating with a known murderer. He couldn't deny that he would rather have stayed with her, but he knew it wasn't wise especially now that he couldn't recall things he had done.

He couldn't remember inflicting an injury to Robin, and he couldn't remember receiving an injury that Mafayu had witnessed him receiving, he was growing concerned. Would he turn on one of the gang, would he snap and go after Kate maybe killing her, he contemplated the perks of that but knew they would be seldom enjoyed when someone tried to kill him afterwards.

He had to try and control himself; stay out of situations that would cause a blank in his memory, all he knew was that it was triggered by combat based actions, which posed a problem. Because robbing came under that heading. He had decided that upon returning to camp he would organize a confession with Tuck, there were things that he wanted to be rid of, and this was his solution.

When he returned he used his neglected long hair to hide the cut on his face, it was generally messy anyway so no one would notice if it was in his face more that usual. Tuck agreed to speak with Gisborne, and so they ventured to the lake close to their camp to talk.

"You have something to confess my child?" Tuck asked, remembering the words he used when he was at the monastery,

"Yes."

"Then speak and let your heart be cleansed." He continued,

"I believe I am being punished for what I've done when I worked for the sheriff." Guy began, "I'm losing my mind."

"And why do you think this?" Tuck asked,

"I wandered into the forest and thought I saw a woman, maybe I thought it was Marian, I barely remember anything, I can hardly remember walking into the forest to begin with." Guy replied,

"Has she been in your thoughts as of late?"

"Everyday, all I can remember is seeing the pain in her eyes as I killed her, she said she'd rather die than be my wife, even if she had married Robin, knowing she was alive would have been better than this." Guy explained,

"I sense that you fear the loss of your life now, before when we spoke you were ready to die." Tuck reminded,

"I deserved to die, even at Robin's hands, but now I have something worth fighting for, these people the villagers they need people like Robin to fight for them, and I've been blessed with the opportunity to be apart of that. I'm not ready to be done with it yet." Guy explained,

"You hope that by doing this you can make up for what happened?"

"Yes, she always wanted me to be a good man, and turn against the sheriff, but when I do she is no longer here to see it, this would redeem me in her eyes." Guy answered,

"And this is all that clouds your mind?" Tuck asked,

"No, earlier today when we attacked Isabella's envoy, Robin said I killed a guard, broke his neck and that I cut him on the arm, I have no memory of it, I wouldn't kill anyone." Guy explained,

"This is indeed strange, perhaps you are tired from not sleeping well." Tuck suggested,

"I tried to pass it off as being sleep depravation, but after so many incidents I can no longer believe it."

"God will forgive anyone who is willing to repent of their crimes, I believe the same of you." Tuck said,

"You don't know what I've done." Guy dismissed,

"All have the chance of redemption, even you." The Friar continued, as he placed a hand on Gisborne's shoulder, and for once he didn't shudder at the physical contact,

"Thank you for agreeing to speak with me."

"It is the obligation all men of the cloth have, but I am always willing to speak with someone in need." Tuck explained,

For the first time in a while Guy was able to smile, he felt as if the weight on his heart was lifted, sometimes he missed having that person around who would listen to all your problems and not judge you. Perhaps Mafayu was that person, he knew he could never love her, but even a friend was enough, she had even said that she could accept him for who he was.

But his head hurt, it was enough for one day, it was time he returned to camp and slept, on his new bed free of the cold ground, maybe the gang was finally truly accepting him, in his opinion bedding was the start to greater things. It was still early eve when he wandered back into camp and curled up on his bunk, no one spoke as the hours passed by, and the only time they disturbed the sleeping figure was when it was meal time, and when it was he sat by Robin.

Robin had expected a conversation when Guy made his way over to him and sat down, he just wasn't sure what the conversation was going to be about, but come what may, he was ready to deal with it.

"I believe you." Guy began,

"Pardon?" His sentence barely catching Robin's ears,

"I believe you when you said I did what I did." Guy repeated,

"Why, when you defended yourself so readily before?" Robin asked, his gaze blank,

"Let's just say that a recent incident has proven what you said to be true, but incase something like this happens again I think that I…"

Guy was cut short when his right arm starting to shake and burn with the fury of a fire, he clutched it with his left as his bowl of food landed on the forest floor, he hissed slightly as it shuddered and radiated with pain.

"Tuck get over here." Robin ordered, and so he was soon by their side,

Tuck reached out and touched Gisborne's arm, he could feel the heat, and ignored it when there was a growling protest; he barred his teeth and flashed an unusually shaped canine. And as soon as the pain and shaking began, it was over and Gisborne let out a rush of breath that he had evidently been holding while the pain lasted.

His eyes locked on Kate, the only one in the camp that was expressionless; "You have something to do with this don't you?" He asked, a pained look still visible,

"Why would I have done something to you?" She asked, a rather pathetic question in the Gang's opinion,

"You never liked me, is this your way of making me pay for what I did to Mathew?" Guy continued,

"I'm not be'n funny, but he's right, everyone knows Kate hates him." Allen agreed,

This was even too much for Robin to comprehend in one day; "Thoughts?" He asked, as he looked to the Friar,

"I have heard of a poison that is capable of inducing the same effects of insanity, as for the incident a moment ago, it can be explained as a side effect." Tuck explained,

"You honestly think that I would do something like this…to him?" Kate asked, anger and disbelief displayed on her features,

"Not much fun is it, everyone thinking you're cold and heartless, capable of the lowest acts." Guy said, rubbing salt in the wound,

"I will never accept you but I would never try and kill you." She continued,

"Enough!" John now stepped in having remained silent for most of the day, "We don't know if she's done anything to him, for all we know he could be sick." He continued,

"John right, Guy may simply be sick, we don't know, but for now I suggest we finish supper and get a good night's rest." Robin agreed,

Guy shot Robin a look, one he would never have expected to see from him, it was as if Guy was almost afraid, afraid that Kate might do something to him? Afraid that he was sick? Robin wasn't sure, but he knew fear when he saw it.

A few hours later the camp was covered in a peaceful slumber that was until Gisborne stirred in his bed.

"Gisborne."

His name was repeated in the woman's voice, over and over, it was starting to drive his mind crazy, until finally his eyes snapped open, shinning a golden color he rose as silently as he could, and then exited the camp, heading deep into the woods. He then stood board still before dropping to his hands and knees, and that was when it happened, the clouds opened revealing the full moon in all its splendour.

**Well there you have it, cliff-hanger, I'm bad I know, and the next chapter will probably be late and you will be dying of suspense, but you will enjoy the next chapter when it is uploaded. R,R,and R!**


End file.
